Thorn, dia rajanya membuat orang panik
by Lilac Carillon
Summary: Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu mendengar nama Thorn? AU / 6 Elemental Sibling.


Apa yang terbesit dalam kepalamu saat mendengar nama Thorn? Apa akan sama dengan yang dipikirkan oleh kelima kakak Thorn? | AU / 6 Elemental Sibling | [Ngemaso Time : Prompt 2 - Takjil]

.

.

.

 _ **BoBoiBoy belong to Monsta**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 _ **Family - Humor**_

 _ **Alternative Universe, 6 Elemental Sibling, Full of Typographical Error, Out of Character, etc.**_

.

.

.

 _Yeay! Saya masih bisa konsisten ikut di hari kedua ngemaso, guys! Dan … memikirkan masih ada dua puluh delapan hari lagi … saya hanya terbesit satu harapan._

 _Semoga saya sanggup bertahan._

 _Thanks buat kak_ _ **kurohimeNoir**_ _dan_ _ **Sweatbitter**_ _yang udah ngasih support! Uhh, moodboaster bet komentarnya! /fokuswoi_

.

.

.

 _ **Thorn, his master makes people Panic**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

.

.

.

"Thorn, mau ikut Kak Gem ke pasar?" Pemuda berkemeja cokelat muda bertanya dengan posisi kaki terlutut pada seorang anak kecil berkaos putih berompi hijau muda yang seketika mengerjap polos. Mata _hazel_ bulat besarnya tampak bersinar sebelum ia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Mau!"

Gempa—pemuda yang tengah terlutut itu tertawa mendengar seruan adiknya yang nyaring sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mulai menggandeng tangan mungil sang adik, "Ayo, kita harus cepat mencari makanan untuk berbuka puasa."

Baru beberapa langkah pasangan kakak-adik itu berjalan, dua orang berwajah serupa dengan aura dan penampilan yang sama sekali bertolak belakang berhenti dengan napas terengah tepat di depan mereka—menghambat jalan keduanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kak … Gem—pa, m—mau … " Pemuda berkaos biru muda panjang berujar putus-putus sebelum menyenggol saudara kembarnya yang menggunakan pakaian _can see_ berwarna merah menyala, "Kak Blaze, kau saja … yang bilang."

Blaze mengangguk sebelum menatap pada sang kakak ketiga dan pada si bungsu dengan senyuman lebar, "Kak Gem mau ajak si Thornie kecil pergi, ya?!"

"Iya, ke Pasar Ramadhan, beli takjil buat buka." Gempa menjawab lalu menatap pada adik kembarnya, "Kalian mau pergi ke mana Blaze, Ice? Tumben rapi."

Blaze dan Ice saling pandang sebelum memberikan cengiran, "Kak Gem, yang beli takjilnya aku, Ice sama Thornie aja, ya?!" Seruan melengking Blaze membuat Gempa sontak menutup kedua telinga Thorn dan menutup matanya akibat polusi suara memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Loh, kok tumben? Biasanya pada malas disuruh pergi. Apalagi sambil jaga Thornie."

Ice berdeham, "Ya … mau _refreshing_ aja, Kak Gempa. Bosan di rumah ngeliatin Kak Taufan cekikikan kaya orang gila."

Gempa berkacak pinggang, "Walau begitu, dia tetap kakak k—" Omongan Gempa terputus seketika saat Thorn yang tadi ada di sebelahnya sudah berada di gendongan Ice yang berjalan santai bersama Blaze tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya barusan.

"Hei! Awas kalau sampai si Thorn hilang, ya!"

" _Bye_ , Kak Gem!"

Gempa menghela napas sebelum tersenyum, "Ya sudahlah, aku tunggu mereka di dapur saja."

.

.

.

"Wah! Kak Blaze, Kak Ice, Thorn mau itu boleh?"

Sepasang anak kembar itu tertawa melihat rasa antusias adik bungsu mereka yang duduk heboh di bahu Ice. Tak sekali dua kali ia akan bertanya perihal ini-itu yang dengan senang hati dijawab oleh keduanya.

Sesampainya dekat stand makanan, Ice tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Blaze yang berjalan di sebelahnya menoleh saat merasakan sang adik kembar tak mengikutinya, "Ice?"

Ice mengerjap dengan wajah pokerface sebelum menurunkan Thorn dari bahunya dan memberikannya pada Blaze, "Kak, aku pergi sebentar. Mau ke toilet umum. Jaga Thorn." Setelah melihat anggukan dari sang kakak keempat, Ice bergegas pergi setelah melihat palang petunjuk mengenai tempat yang tengah dicarinya.

Blaze menurunkan Thorn dari gendongannya, "Nah, Thorn, mau melihat-lihat lagi?" Tangannya menggenggam tangan Thorn yang langsung antusias mengangguk.

"Ah, Blaze!"

Blaze menoleh ke arah suara sebelum melepas genggaman tangannya pada sang adik dan tertawa lebar melihat siapa yang menyapanya, "Gopal! Kawan baik aku!"

Gopal tertawa lalu merangkul Blaze dan mengajak remaja tanggung itu pergi, "Bagaimana kabarmu, heh? Aku senang bisa bertemu kau di sini."

"Kabar baik, Gopal. Kau sendiri?"

"Yeah, kau lihatlah."

"Kau makin subur, ya!"

Dan Thorn hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat kakak keempatnya malah pergi meninggalkannya di tengah pasar. Sepasang mata cokelat besar itu menoleh ke arah pergi Blaze sebelum menoleh ke arah perginya Ice.

"Um … Thorn susul Kak Ice aja kali, ya?" Dan kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari menuju tempat menghilangnya sang kakak kelima tanpa tahu tindakannya hanya akan membangunkan sisi jahat kakak paling tuanya.

.

.

.

Bunyi dering ponsel khusus sukses menghentikan aktivitas membaca seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan aksen petir merah. Dengan cepat ia segera menyambar ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya dan menatap nama penelepon.

 **Ice.**

Dengan segera pemuda bernama Halilintar itu menggeser icon telepon ke angkat. Belum sempat ia berbicara apapun, suara panik Ice memasuki gendang telinganya.

 **["Kak Halilintar, Thorn hilang!"]**

Tanpa basa-basi Halilintar mematikan telepon dan beranjak dari kasurnya sebelum menyambar sepatu.

"Mati kau, Blaze."

.

.

.

"Gimana bisa hilang sih, Blaze?! Kau bodohnya dikurangin, dong!" Taufan mengomel sembari menjitak kepala Blaze yang tertunduk diam mendengarkan ceramah dari sang kakak kedua yang tadi langsung berlari kesetanan ke arahnya setelah turun dari mobil Halilintar. Si empunya mobil sedang berkeliling bertanya mengenai siapa yang melihat Thorn. Sedangkan Gempa bersama Ice tengah menyusuri jejak Thorn setelah ditinggal Ice.

"Aku ketemu Gopal dan aku lupa lagi sama Thorn, Kak Ufan."

Taufan menarik rambutnya sendiri gemas, "Kalau bukan adik, habis kamu!"

"Kak Ufan! Kak Blaze!" Suara riang anak kecil mengalihkan fokus Taufan dan Blaze. Mata mereka berbinar saat melihat Thorn berada di punggung Halilintar sembari memakan gulali.

"Thorn! Darimana aja?!"

Thorn tertawa, "Tadi Thorn cari Kak Ice karena ditinggal sama Kak Blaze. Tapi Thorn malah nyasar di kedai gulali."

Blaze menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah!"

"Ayo pulang." Halilintar mengomando dan berjalan menuju mobilnya terparkir.

"Loh, Gempa sama Ice?"

"Nyusul nanti. Kusuruh beli takjil."

"Yeay, takjil!"

Halilintar berhenti dan memberikan Thorn ke Taufan, "Thorn sama Kak Taufan masuk mobil duluan, Kakak mau bicara sama Kak Blaze, oke?"

"Oke, Kak Hali!" Thorn memberi cengiran sementara Taufan memberi senyum setan pada Blaze yang merinding. Setelah keduanya menghilang, Halilintar memberikan deathglare khas pada Blaze yang langsung meneguk ludah.

"Setelah buka nanti, habis kau."

Blaze hanya bisa merengek takut saat diseret oleh sang kakak sulung.

.

.

.

 **Salam,**

Lilcarn, Bengkulu–Indonesia, Jum'at, 18 Mei 2018.


End file.
